twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
First Volturi Confrontation
The First Volturi Confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which nearly resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in regards to the existence of Renesmee Cullen: a Dhampir. History Alice's vision Aro's plan to initiate the battle was thwarted by Alice's vision. Alice and Jasper arrived at the battleground before the fight began, surprising everyone—especially Aro. Alice told Aro that she had brought “proof” that Renesmee wasn’t a threat, to which Aro agreed to see. She then “showed” Aro her proof, but realizes that he was still adamant about a peaceful resolve. Alice then signaled Bella, who then sent Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Alice, seeing that Jacob and Renesmee were on their way to safety, delivered a kick to Aro’s head, sending him flying to the back of his party. This infuriated Aro and he ordered two of his guards to “take her away”. Caius ordered Santiago, one of the guards, to “get them”; referring to the escaping Jacob and Renesmee. Carlisle became infuriated at Aro taking Alice against her will and charged forward to save her; after easily knocking two of the guards aside, Carlisle was unfortunately beheaded by Aro and his body was burned by Caius. Carlisle's death immediately initiated the battle, with an enraged Edward leading both his vampire allies and wolves in the charge against the Volturi. Some of the Volturi’s guards and witnesses were taken out very easily. Felix was the first to kill Kebi after she killed two guards from the French Coven. Jane seeing that Demetri was losing his fight to Riley, attempted to use her tormenting gift to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shielded Riley. Alec, who just killed Amun, noticed this and tried to tackle Bella until he was tackled down by Diego Cullen and Bree Tanner. Before Riley was able to overpower Demetri, Felix came from behind, grabbed him, and beheaded him. Jane smiled, but turned to see that her brother was fighting Bree and Diego. Jane began to use her ability on Bree who was screaming in agony which distracted Diego. Alec overpowered him and about to decapitate him. An enraged Emmett saw Alec about to kill his adopted brother and rushed over, brutally beheading him before throwing his body away. Alice and Jasper then broke free of her captors. Meanwhile, Jacob and Renesmee were being pursued by Santiago in the forest nearby as they ran. Back on the battleground, Edward attempted to take out Demetri, but got overpowered. After Yvette killed Bianca, she grabbed Leah Clearwater by the neck and trying to strangle her, however Leah slings her to the side. Rosalie then jumps onto her back and grabs her arm and pulls it off. She falls to the ground where Kate electrocutes her making her scream. Henri hears her but is too busy when he killed Fred and then Kachiri. Leah rips off her head with her teeth, killing her. Kate walks up to her body with a torch and sets her ablaze. Seth killed a guard while Rachel Black leaps and kills Heidi. Jane incapacitated her with her power, and Felix moved in to kill her. Both Seth and Leah were shocked and howled in grief. Jacob heard her and became instantly overwhelmed with sadness. Jacob was distracted and it gives Santiago a chance to catch up and carry on his attack, but Jacob immediately snapped out of his pain and killed Santiago. He then successfully escaped with Renesmee. As the battle continues, Paul Lahote, Toshiro, and Tanya were killed, Emmett fought against Felix. Felix overpowered him and pinned him to the ground. Leah noticed Emmett was in trouble and leaped up from behind and beheaded violently with her sharp teeth. Benjamin, an ally of the Cullens, noticed that the Volturi's party was pairing up against the Cullens and their allies. He used his gift to create a large sinkhole in the middle of the ground, allowing his side to use it as an opportunity to kill off more of the Volturi easily. Bree was nearly killed when a Volturi guard fell into the hole with her, but Esme herself to save her adopted daughter and fell into the sinkhole alongside the guard to their deaths. Both Bree and Leah were deeply saddened by this. Demetri pinned Edward to the ground until the ground beneath him collapsed, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri—thinking he has finished off Edward—was taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerged and, with a surprise attack, beheaded him. Participants Olympic Coven and allies *Olympic Coven **Carlisle Cullen **Esme Cullen **Edward Cullen **Bella Cullen **Emmett Cullen **Rosalie Hale **Jasper Hale **Alice Cullen **Diego Cullen **Bree Tanner *Denali Coven **Tanya **Irina **Laurent **Kate **Garrett **Carmen **Eleazar *Egyptian Coven **Amun **Kebi **Benjamin **Tia *Amazon Coven **Kachiri **Senna **Zafrina *Romanian Coven **Stefan **Vladimir *Nomads **Shelly **Steve **Charlotte **Peter **Randall **Mary **Fred **Makenna **Charles **Bianca **Riley Biers **Toshiro *Shape-shifters **Sam Uley **Emily Young **Jared Cameron **Kim Cameron **Paul Lahote **Brady Fuller **Collin Littlesea **Embry Call **Quil Ateara V **Jacob Black **Rachel Black **Leah Clearwater **Seth Clearwater **Nine unnamed Shape-shifters Volturi and allies *Volturi **Aro **Caius **Marcus **Sulpicia **Athenodora **Jane **Alec **Demetri **Felix **Santiago **Renata **Chelsea **Corin **Afton **Heidi **29 other unnamed members of the guard. *James' Coven **Victoria (killed for misinforming the Volturi) *French Coven **Henri **Yvette **17 unnamed Guards *Nomads **41 other unnamed nomadic vampires Appearances *''Forever Dawn'' Category:Events